


Coffee & Kisses

by tripteris



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, coffee shop AU, haha just kidding...unless?, loosely, no prophecy no magic no royalty etc etc but still in Insomnia at a coffee shop, what if we kissed in the coffee shop bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripteris/pseuds/tripteris
Summary: Cindy didn't mean to spill coffee on that pretty stranger's white blouse, but the outcome is worth it.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coffee & Kisses

Cindy doesn't usually go to cutesy little hipster coffee shops to get her fix, but today she's in a rush and it's the closest place en route to the garage. There's not a coffee maker at said garage anymore because Paw-Paw's watching his heart rate and it's too tempting to keep the promise of instant and accessible caffeine around. 

If she spent as much time at her little flat as she does at work, she'd buy one for her kitchen. As it is, she sticks to gas station coffee and—on days like this—cutesy little hipster coffee shops.

Coffee is coffee. She doesn't see the appeal in making it fancy and upping the price when a good, basic, black-as-night brew does the job just fine. 

Even the basic black-as-night brew is more expensive than she'd prefer. But, coffee is coffee, so she pays, tip included, and turns on her heel to hurry outside— 

Only to crash straight into the woman waiting in line behind her.

Time slows, almost like in a nightmare, where you can't run right, or fast, held down in some sludgy quagmire, and it's much the same for her hand that tries to shoot out and grab onto the lid that snaps off of her coffee cup and into the air right along with a rising cascade of scalding liquid.

The young woman's big, bright blue eyes go wide, glossed lips parting in surprise, and Cindy is sure her expression looks much the same, as time cruelly catches up to the moment and the coffee splashes right against her once-bright, once-clean, white blouse.

"Oh, _shoot_ , I am _so_ sorry, darlin'!" she all but yells, already turning back to the counter to grab a wad of those thin, useless little paper napkins, but finding none. Then—she notices quite suddenly that the excess coffee that spilled over the edge onto her hand is _hot_. She whirls back around in a panic. "Ain't hurt, are you?"

"Oh, it's—it's quite alright, I'm unharmed," the young woman replies, just as flustered, holding the stained section of her shirt away from her skin in dismay. 

The accent gives her pause. She's from somewhere overseas, upper class and refined with soft, attractively elegant looks. But the way she's dressed, in a neat blouse and dress suit, says businesswoman. It only trips her up for a moment before she remembers where she is, where they are, and sees the backed-up line behind them. It's the big city. No one stops to ask if she's alright—only to grumble and complain.

She takes a step to the side to clear the way and sets a gentle hand on the young woman's arm. "Well, if you don't mind, I got somethin' that can take that stain right out. It's the least I could do."

Forget the coffee. Forget getting to work on time. Making up for this mistake takes precedence.

"I…" The young woman trails off, conflicted, distracted, probably in just as much of a rush as anyone else, and brushes idly at her blond bangs before she meets her eyes, decisive. "Yes, please, shall we go to the ladies' room?"

"You betcha."

At the very least, cutesy little hipster coffee shops have decent bathrooms. The spacious sort meant for one person, with a nice, clean sink and a hand dryer. Exactly what Cindy needs to do a little on-the-go emergency laundry. 

"So—name's Cindy," she says as she locks the door behind them and turns to see the other blonde already slipping off her blazer. "What about you, hon'?"

"Lunafreya. Call me Luna."

It's not right to just stand and gawk—especially when Luna starts unbuttoning her blouse. Cindy sets her backpack onto the counter and digs through it for her promised miracle fix: an off-brand stain remover pen that works better than any brand name she's ever tried. Cuts through grease like no other. 

Coffee stands no chance. 

By the time she's done, Luna holds out her blouse and Cindy falters for the first time. It's silky. Expensive. Worth more than anything she owns, according to the tag. What if she messes it up _worse?_

When she looks up, her breath catches—Luna's reflection is clear in the mirror, shirtless. A nice, lithe body, a small and shapely chest covered by a sheer, lace bra as fair as her skin—and those bright blue eyes meet hers.

She quickly takes the blouse and uncaps the stain remover pen with unsteady fingers.

Another glance at the mirror, and she's turned away again, this time showing off the small, pretty little freckles that dot the gentle curve of her back, one hand trailing down her side—Cindy _melts_.

And concentrates on the coffee stains harder.

"You from around these parts?" she asks, reaching for a new distraction. Disappointed, just a bit, at the tremor in her voice and the nerves tangling in her chest. 

"I recently moved here from overseas, actually, and I live on the other side of the city," she says. "I didn't think to bring a change of clothes, and I certainly would hate to attend a meeting in a state like this, so… I'm grateful for your help." 

Luna has no trouble keeping calm, speaking her mind. Cindy doesn't mind, entirely, because her voice is easy on the ears.

"No need to be grateful when it was my fault in the first place."

She wouldn't mind hearing Luna talk some more, but she falls silent, and Cindy runs out of questions, thoughts blank, mouth dry, with the feeling of eyes on her back she can't quite meet.

Soon, the coffee stain is no more, treated, rinsed, and dried.

"Aaand, that about does it!" Cindy says, job done, holding out the cleaned blouse proudly. It's not a professional job by any means, a little wrinkled, still a little damp, but it's no longer stained or ruined beyond repair. It's wearable, at least.

Luna takes the blouse, eyes wide. "You weren't lying—it really _is_ gone. You're truly a lifesaver!"

Her cheeks burn red, and she pulls the brim of her cap lower over her eyes. "Well, shucks, if you say so…"

"I _do_ say so. Thank you."

Cindy doesn't sneak a glance while Luna redresses, and focuses on putting the stain remover pen away in her backpack and slinging it back across one shoulder.

Really, she's lucky Luna is so nice. Any other person she spilled coffee on might have yelled or cursed her out and demanded money for the dry cleaning bill.

This—this is a much more pleasant turn of events. She'll keep this encounter as a fond, slightly embarrassing, memory for some time, thanks to Luna's pretty face and kindness.

A hand lightly touches her arm. She knows the moment is finally at its end, and turns to accept it.

Luna is close—closer than Cindy expects.

"Really. Thank you."

So close, she can feel her breath, smell the hint of floral perfume—sylleblossom. 

Cindy doesn't move away. Moves closer, even, eyes locked, inviting, accepting, taking a chance.

Their lips meet, soft, and sweet, and brief. Then again—intense. With that needy sort of spontaneous desire of a chance meeting turned best-accident-of-their-lives, fingers slipping against necks, into hair, someone's back hitting the wall—

Until a knock on the door breaks them apart.

They leave the bathroom and the shared, whirlwind moment behind, grinning and breathless.

Outside the coffee shop, they linger, without a reason to remain, but unwilling to part even as time ticks by, places to go, places to be.

Luna is the first to break the silence. "Would you…like to go out for coffee sometime?" she asks softly, still breathless. A little shy, now, but still meeting her eyes.

Cindy's heart soars, warm as the coffee that brought them together. "Would I ever! Swear I won't spill it on you next time, even."

A pleased smile rises to Luna's face, along with flushed cheeks. "If it leads to something like this again, I wouldn't complain."

Who knew cutesy little hipster coffee shops were good for coffee _and_ kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> im GAY i need this, the ship is too cute. happy holidays.


End file.
